Ghostly Comfort
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Muscle Man comes home in tears after Starla broke up with him. Can his best friend cheer him up? Takes place before "Muscle Woman". Best friend stuff. No pairings or yaoi. Enjoy!


_Hi everyone! Here's my second Regular Show fanfic and I finished it in a couple of days. This takes place before the events of "Muscle Woman" right when Muscle Man was dumped by Starla. I had an idea that Hi-Five Ghost would comfort him after the break-up. It's a best friend comforts a best friend thing; it's not a pairing fic or anything like that. It may not be my best work, but hey, I tried didn't I? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!_

_I do not own Regular Show or its characters._

Chapter 1: After The Break-up

It was a typical night for Hi-Five Ghost, as he was in his room watching T.V. He knew his best friend, Muscle Man, was out with his girlfriend, Starla, and he wouldn't be back for a while. Even though he doesn't mind hanging with his friend, Hi-Five Ghost liked a little alone time, too. All was quiet in the trailer...that is, until there was a loud slam at the door.

_SLAM!_

That made the little ghost jump. Following that was the sound of sobbing and wailing. Hi-Five Ghost was curious to know what was going on; so he headed to the living room, only to find Muscle Man lying face down on the couch, crying his heart out. Hi-Five Ghost was concerned about his friend being so depressed; so, he floated next to the couch and looked at the pudgy green man with sadness before he spoke.

"Muscle Man, what's the matter?" the little ghost asked. "Are you alright?"

Muscle Man didn't even bother to look up. He just wiped away his tears with his head still down.

"Buzz off, Hi-Fives." he said rudely, "I just want to be alone. I'm a little tired right now." Yeah right.

Hi-Five Ghost sighed as he shook his head, "Muscle Man, I know you're not tired. You're upset about something and I want to help you."

He placed a gentle hand on his friends shoulder, but Muscle Man looked up a moment and shoved it away with his arm!

"I don't need your help! I said I want to be alone, okay?" Muscle Man yelled, "Just-Just go away and leave me be!" He laid his head back down.

Hi-Five Ghost moved back a little as he stared at him with sad and hurt eyes. He would normally leave Muscle Man alone when he starts yelling, but he didn't want to leave his friend no matter what.

He placed a hand on his shoulder a second time and spoke up.

"I'm not gonna leave you, dude." Hi-Five Ghost said in a stern but sincere voice, "Look, I know you don't like talking about things, but you're my best friend. I don't want to see you like this; whatever is wrong, you can tell me. I'm here for you, Muscle Man."

Muscle Man just took those words in as he laid there. He did want someone to comfort him a little, but he didn't want to look like a sissy in front of others; he wants to keep his "cool" reputation. He raised his head and looked at the ghost with tear-filled eyes.

"You..._sniff_...you won't tell anyone about me crying like a b-baby, will you?" he asked.

Hi-Five Ghost shook his head, "Of course not! I wouldn't do that to you, bro'; I won't say a single word. I promise."

The short man sat up on the couch and wiped away the rest of his tears with his sleeve; he took a deep breath before he faced his best buddy.

"Well, what happened was...Starla..._sniff!_...she broke up with me!" he said in a choked-up voice.

"Again?" Hi-Five Ghost asked, "Why?"

Muscle Man shrugged, "I don't know! She just went and dumped me like a pile of trash!"

"Gee I...I'm real sorry Muscle Man." he said, "It must be really hard for you."

Muscle Man looked at him with red eyes, "You think? She was the hottest and most beautiful babe I've ever dated! How could she leave me like this?"

He started crying again while he placed his head in his hands. Hi-Five Ghost just wrapped his arm around his buddys shoulder.

"It'll be okay, bro'." he said in a comforting voice, "You'll find someone new and everything will be fine. You'll see."

Muscle Man looked at the ghost briefly before he continued sobbing, "Thanks for the confidence, dude...but.._sob!_...I don't think it's gonna help me now. I'll never find someone as hot as Starla!" More tears started to fall from his eyes.

The little ghost just floated there, watching his friend wail over the break-up with his girlfriend. He wished there was something he could do to cheer him up, but how? He wouldn't be able to convince Starla to come back if she didn't want to. All he could do was try and comfort his best friend; he gave him a couple pats on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, dude. It's going to be fine. I promise." Hi-Five Ghost said softly.

The two buddies were quiet for about 10 minutes before Muscle Man finally calmed down and started to speak.

"Fives?"

"Yeah?"

Muscle Man smiled at the ghost, "Thanks for helping me to cheer up, bro'. You're a good friend."

Hi-Five Ghost smiled back, "Anytime."

"But, if you don't mind dude, I kinda want to be alone right now." he said as he frowned again.

Hi-Five Ghost nodded silently as he let go of his friend. He floated back to his room, leaving Muscle Man alone for the rest of the night. He can hear muffled cries coming from the living room. Before he drifted asleep, Hi-Five Ghost wondered if Muscle Man would get over his break-up; chances are...he probably won't. Still, he was gonna try and help his best friend through his emotional state; he just wished he knew why Starla broke up with him a second time. Muscle Man may be a rude jerk and hard to get along with, but he's always been smooth with the ladies. Well, things will probably look better in the morning...or not.

THE END


End file.
